Breath of Life
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Embry made a promise to himself and his mate that she would have to make the first move before the imprint would be sealed between them. She's finally in a place where she can try. AU, OOC, adult language and content


Leah sighed and shook her head. She must be dreaming. She'd just seen her baby brother walk out the front door hand in hand with none other than Bella Swan. It had been their well kept secret that Seth had imprinted on her when he'd seen her after his first phase. Now… well now he had less than a year left before he'd claim her as his own for good. She groaned and curled up on the couch with a book in her hands. It was rare that she had the house to herself, but fuck if she wasn't going to enjoy it. Especially after THAT bombshell.

It wasn't but two hours later that the pack was on her doorstep. She blinked and allowed them to enter, turning her back on Sam as he closed the door. She heard him sigh but ignored it. Imprinting had forever tainted everything for her. She'd never see the good in what happened between her, Sam and the bitch known as Emily. She was happy for her brother, but she still hated imprinting.

"So to what do I owe this… pleasure?" She sneered when they were all seated- more like sprawled across her living room furniture and floor.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You've been ignoring us. Our wolves didn't like it."

"Oh joy… I get to have a room full of puppies in my house." She sneered again. "Remind me again why I WANT you near me?!"

"Leah." Sam tried.

She whirled around and glared. "Shut UP Sam. No one asked you to come here. Lord knows I didn't invite you here." She huffed. "If you'll excuse me." She hissed and gave him a mock curtsey.

Jared shook his head. "She's in rare form." He quipped.

"Not helping, Jared." Sam said sadly. He knew she could hear them. She'd only disappeared to the kitchen- the next room over.

Embry smiled sadly and slipped from the room. The only two to see him go were Jacob and Quil. The others were too busy arguing or- in Collin and Brady's case at least- flipping through the channels on the big screen TV.

Leah was standing in front of her kitchen window. Her hands were gripping the counter and her body was shaking slightly. She hated being a wolf. She hated that she couldn't get away from it. Her wolf wanted it's pack. She wanted them to leave. Neither of them noticed a pair of well built, solid yet gentle tan arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist. But she tensed all the same when she felt it.

"Come on Leah. It's just me." He said nuzzling her neck.

She sighed and reluctantly relaxed. "You're about the only wolf I tolerate anymore, Em." She murmured softly.

"Not true." He crooned. "You let Jake and Quil near you too. And the pups." He teased.

Her eyes closed when his soft tone washed over her ears. His breath on her neck was sparking a long repressed feeling in her. "The pups are afraid of me. Jake is the true alpha and Quil just doesn't care how much I yell at him. The fucker."

Embry smiled against the skin of her shoulder. "That's true. But he's loyal as fuck to his friends. And that's why he's always around you. He's your friend. All you have to do is let him in."

Leah was quiet. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't have to say anything though. She knew he was right. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah Leah?"

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Embry smiled again and kissed the crown of her head. She may have been older, but he was still taller and he used that to his advantage every now and again. And he'd secretly had a crush on the girl for a long time now. The way things had ended for her after Sam imprinted… it wasn't right for someone to hurt that much. After she'd become a wolf, it was his endless patience and over all gentle nature that had brought her out of her self erected fortress of hurt and anger.

Even now, she was only a glimpse of the girl she had been when it was just him- not that he let the pack see. He'd always had the uncanny ability to hide what he thought and felt. Not even Sam saw the tender, caring side of her anymore. She was all hellfire and brimstone where he was concerned. And when it came to Emily, a mile of barbed wire and land mines separated the two. She'd never be forgiven.

Even the pack was kept at bay by a moat of alligators, crocodiles and sharks. All but Jacob, Quil and Embry. She was their girl- same as Bella. Embry was the one however, who had laid a small, miniscule claim to her newly awaked heart. Embry took the time to really try and break down every last defense she had. And she had a great many. His affection was slowly kindling a fire within her that she had long thought dead. She couldn't help but feel she was missing something major when it came to the quiet wolf holding her though. Something important. She'd think about it later, for now she basked in his sweet embrace- that of a friend.

Embry brought her from her thoughts with another kiss to the crown of her head and slinked back into the living room without being noticed. He was quiet by nature, add that to being a wolf and he was the perfect person to use as a spy. No one knew where he was most of the time. The age old saying 'it's always the quiet ones' was definitely geared towards him. If the pack only knew.

Jared and Sam were still arguing playfully and Collin and Brady were watching avidly- their heads moving hilariously from left to right as if they were spectators at a tennis match. Paul walked back into the living room after having gone to the bathroom. He did a double take when he saw how close Leah was sitting to Jacob, Quil and Embry. Leah only rolled her eyes and gave him a challenging glare. He shrugged if off before he asked a question that made the room go quiet.

"So, where's Seth?"

Jacob looked to Leah and then away again. Jared and Sam stopped and looked around the room, just now realizing they were short a pack member.

Leah only sighed. "He's on a date."

The quiet was almost unsettling. Sam stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow but she only returned the stare with a challenging gleam in her eyes. She wasn't going to divulge private information if she didn't have to. Paul had his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought before a glimmer of revelation hit them. He seemed to be the only one to pick up on it too!

"You've got to be kidding me…" He should have been more upset about it than he was, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to be. She almost felt… no… she couldn't be…

"What's wrong Paul?" Jared asked.

He shook his head. "She's his imprint, isn't she?!" He all but demanded of the girl. Sam's warning growl had him backing down but only just.

She arched an eyebrow. "If she is?"

"Holy shit!" He whispered.

Jared huffed. "Helllloooo! Care to fill the rest of the class in valedictorian?"

"Lee-" He was cut short by both Leah and Jacob growling.

Leah had surprised herself. She'd just defended Bella for the first time instead of trying to rip her apart verbally. Maybe it was because she was her brother's imprint. To her, it made the girl family. Huh. She'd think about it later.

"Swan…" Paul amended.

Brady and Collin canted their heads to the side. "Ok?"

"You don't smell it? The vanilla and strawberries… it's her. She was here. Her scent is all over upstairs too." Paul huffed.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He watched Jacob just to see the reaction from the boy who was to be alpha. It shocked him that he seemed so collected about it before it hit him full force.

"You knew." He accused.

Jacob sighed and nodded his head. "I did. They came to tell me themselves out of respect for me."

"That's why you were so at outs with them." Jared mused.

Jacob shrugged. "It took me a while. But she's good for him."

"Isn't she too old for him?" Brady wondered.

Leah frowned. "Not unless they're doing something wrong. And somehow, I don't see her taking advantage of that. Her dad is a cop.. Besides… he's 15 now and they have a less than a year to go before he's 16. And she's only 18... They're not that far apart in age dumbass."

Paul snickered. "You think little Clearwater is gonna last a year with a wolf inside his head pushing to claim their mate?"

"Jackass. Just because you jumped your imprints bones five minutes after you saw her doesn't mean Seth is like that." Leah snapped.

Embry's hand discretely found hers, his pinky rubbing against her skin. It was only Jacob and Quil who saw it, and neither of them said a word. Nor did they comment when she huffed but started to relax. Jacob watched the pair with a small amount of curiosity. He'd never seen her like that and wondered, not for the first time, if Quil was right and there was something more going on than what their friend was telling them.

He missed most of what else was said between Leah and Paul and instead focused on the way Embry seemed to be drawn to her, catering to her needs even before she said anything. It'd been going on… his eyes widened. He nudged Quil who merely smirked. The two had come to the same conclusion. He'd either imprinted or he was in love. They hadn't decided which.

Sam shook his head and sighed. Paul had a way of getting Leah entirely too worked up. This wasn't what any of them needed right now. It was time to go before something got broke. "Alright… come on. It's time to patrol."

"Aw. Come on Sam…the vamps are dead and gone!" Brady whined.

"Nice try smart ass. You've got first run. Collin, you're with him." Jared grinned.

"Why does HE get to say who runs what?!" Collin huffed.

"Because I'm the beta, bitch. Get used to it!" Jared crowed.

"More like beta bitch." Leah quipped. She smirked when Jared growled. Her head was held high and a cocky grin was dancing on her lips. "Bring it, Cameron."

"Walk it off, Jay. Sue'll kill us if we break something. The pack bitch is trying to get a rise out of you." Paul crooned. His words soothed his friend and they left without another glance back.

Sam merely shook his head. He'd never understand the love- hate relationship between Paul and Leah. It was as if the gods had taken one person and split said person down the middle to create a man and a woman with the exact same personality in each form. Both of them were too aggressive, too stubborn and too quick to goad one another. He looked at her sadly, wanting so badly to mend the broken fence that stood between them. "Lee-lee…"

"Just go, Sam. Don't bring them back again. And don't call me lee- lee. You lost that right when you lost me." She snapped.

"Come on you three." Sam cajoled to Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"No.. they can stay. They don't bug me like the rest of you." She huffed.

Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see the pain, much less the jealousy there. He hated that the three had bonded with her when he couldn't. "Fine. Embry, you're off tonight. Quil, Jacob, patrol after Jared and Paul."

"Fine with me." Quil shrugged. Jacob only nodded his agreement before Sam left.

They waited another twenty minutes before Jacob nudged Quil's leg. "Come on. We've got to go work on the car."

Embry arched an eyebrow. "You need my help?"

"Nah… we're good. We'll see you later man." Jacob said before he and Quil walked out the front door.

Leah shook her head. "Him and that stupid car.." She mused.

"It's his baby." He snickered. "Put a scratch on it he's liable to take your hand off."

She nodded and agreed. "True." She said handing him the remote before sitting down next to him on the couch.

He grinned and put it on one of her favorite shows. Even **he** had to admit that Salem did hold some interest. It was definitely a step up from the vampire or werewolf shows out there. And it was about witches… definitely different. What shocked him was when she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled when she met his gaze through her lashes.

"Comfy?"

She shrugged. "A little."

"Come here." He said twisting his upper body so his chest was more at an angle and his arm lay across the back of the couch. He used his other hand to manipulate and tug her body so that she lay against the left side of his body with her head tucked under his chin.

"Better?"

He missed her smile. "Yeah. Thanks Em." She said before inhaling deeply. She couldn't help but breathe him in. Pine, rain, spice and something distinctly him. She found herself wanting to get used to that smell.. Wanting him.

Her eyes closed of their own accord as her bottom lip was pulled in between her teeth. The action didn't go un noticed by Embry. His hand moved to cup her face forcing her to look at him. His thumb pulled her lip from her teeth gently. The show was all but forgotten as the two stared at each other. Something was shifting.. A piece of her life jarring back into the right place.

She swallowed thickly, her lips parted slightly as their faces moved closer. His name was on the tip of her tongue, if only she'd say it. Her right hand moved to worm its way behind his back and her left hand lay against his chest, over his heart. She smiled softly when she noticed it beating just as wildly as her own.

"Leah…" He whispered.

Her eyes searched his as she moved an fraction of an inch closer. "Yeah?"

"Please… I-" He seemed to catch himself, unsure if he should tell her just what he wanted to do at the moment.

"You what? Tell me, please?" She asked softly.

"Fuck it." He growled.

His used his hands to cup her face before crushing their lips together. Her swallowed her gasp and then her groan of want as her wolf submitted to his. She had learned a long time ago, that like Seth, just because Embry was quiet, infuriatingly patient and overly gentle most of the time, it didn't mean he wasn't as dominant as the others in the pack. Her hand moved from his chest up to his shoulder and finally moved to card through his hair, tugging slightly before coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

The broke the kiss only to regain their breath when their lungs were burning with the need for air. Their eyes were glazed with lust and need and in the back of her mind, Leah admitted that she wanted this to happen. She didn't know where it was going, but she wanted to find out.

"You need to tell me, Leah." He ran his nose along her jaw tenderly before kissing the underside of it. An act of submission to her.

"Tell you what…?" She was almost afraid to know.

He swallowed hard. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop now. I won't risk the friendship we have." He promised her.

Her heart might have melted with his consideration for her. "What if I told you I did want this?"

"What if I told you I wanted more?" He purred in her ear. "That you were mine?"

Her lips parted and a gasp ripped from them. "What do you mean?"

"I imprinted on you the first time I saw you, Leah. But I promised my wolf we wouldn't do anything until you made the first move. We'd be a friend first, maybe a lover later." He whispered in her ear.

There were tears in her eyes as she stared at him. "You never tried to push me…" She said cupping his face.

"You needed the time." He said brushing his nose against her own. "Hush.. It's ok." He cooed when her breath hitched.

Her lips brushed against his shyly at first. When he offered her no resistance, she became a little more bold. Before he had time to do more than let a groan escape she was in his lap with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He could do little to hide the way his body was reacting to hers- the physical need of his desire for the she wolf who had willingly climbed into his lap.

"Want you." She gasped.

His eyes closed tight. He had to control his wolf. He'd end up taking her on the couch. "Your room." He managed to gasp out.

She nodded and stood from his lap. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she glanced to the steps. "Wait here, ok?"

He nodded and did as asked. When she was up the stairs, he shifted and adjusted himself to try and relive the pressure on his throbbing erection. The muffled sound of clothes dropping and sheets pulling back caught his attention. He pictured her in his mind, the way her body looked, the way the muscles shifted under her skin. He groaned and palmed himself, hissing in pleasure when the fabric of his denim shorts rubbed against his cock.

His name was called dragging him from his budding fantasy of the girl he had fallen hard and fast for. He made quick but quiet work of the steps and followed his nose to her room. The scent of apples and cinnamon wafted from under her door. Followed by the feint scent of her arousal. He groaned quietly.

Pushing the door open, what he saw had him floored. Leah had lit two of her favorite candles and was now laying across her bed in just a sheer, red lace bra and thong set. Embry swallowed hard as he took her in. The red material against the tan of her skin only caused the lust in his eyes to increase ten fold when she bit her lower lip- a habit she'd gotten from Bella even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Embry…come here." She cooed.

He shuddered. That voice. Husky and pleading all at once. He obeyed instantly.

"So damn sexy." He groaned.

She smiled and rolled to her stomach when he crawled onto the bed. It was as submissive as she could be in her human form. She smiled into the comforter when she heard Embry growl in pleasure. She arched against him when he nipped at her neck. Shivers of pleasure raced down her spine when he let his weight fall over her.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded huskily in her ear.

She whimpered. "Embry…"

Her hips wiggled enticingly against him before his large hands held them still. "Tell me." He demanded again, his voice darkening slightly.

Her breath hitched and her eyes closed. "You." She whispered.

She felt the curve of his lips as he smirked against her skin. "Good girl," he crooned in her ear.

His kisses fell in a line down her spine, only stopping long enough to unfasten her bra with his mouth- how he did that she'd never guess. She moaned when he continued his path down her body, stopping to nip at the round globes of her pert bottom. He caused her to squeak in surprise when he flipped her beneath him suddenly. He smirked when she raised to her elbows to look down at him.

His nose skimmed over her cloth covered arousal inhaling deeply. This was his she-wolf. He'd never give her up after he'd had her. He didn't know how he ever could. He laid gentle kisses over the tops of her thighs as his fingers took her thong and slowly dragged it down her legs, his lips following the trail of the material with light kisses and nips of his teeth.

She was writhing by the time he had kissed his way back up to her dripping core. The first swipe of his tongue across her sensitive clit had her gasping out his name. He smirked and used a little more force in the next pass. He'd never been more grateful for the shared memories of the pack mind. Between Sam, Paul, Jared and even Quil and Jacob, his knowledge of the female body had expanded ten fold. He used that same knowledge now to leave his mate in a puddle of desire. His fingers caressed her pussy and his tongue worked against her clit causing her to scream his name and her orgasm swept over her. Embry groaned and drank down every bit of the sweet offering she'd produced just for him.

Her legs quivered as he crawled back over her body looking every bit of the predator she knew him to be. He swallowed her groan in a demanding kiss as he ground his denim clad erection across her now sensitive pussy lips. Her fingers clawed at his back as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Damn, Leah… I must be dreaming. I never thought I'd ever have you under me… begging me… letting me fuck you." He growled the last part, his teeth sliding down the curve of her neck to rest at the juncture of her shoulder.

"Embry… please…" She groaned.

"On your belly." He groaned.

She shivered when she saw the gold ring around his eyes. This was the wolf in him. He wanted his mate. Who was she to deny him. She rolled over and allowed herself to be raised up onto her hands and knees, her rear end waving to and fro in front of him.

A growl and the shift of fabric was all she heard before the delicious heat of his body was behind her. "Please… Embry… please."

"Please what." He purred with a nip laid to her earlobe.

"Want you." She whined. She'd long since given in to the desire her mind had been trying to push away for the wolf above her. There was a fire burning for him now that only he could appease.

His nose ran along the length of her jaw. "Do you?"

"Yes! Please. I need you." She cried arching against him.

He smirked before lining himself up, running the head of his throbbing dick along her slit. "Need you too." He whispered before thrusting into her heat fully seating himself inside her. Neither of them would last long this time. They were too worked up, he knew.

Leah shuddered. It'd been so long since she'd been with anyone. The last time was the night before Sam disappeared. Now she had Embry. She groaned when she felt his hands take hold of her shoulders. His powerful thrusts made her come alive with desire again. "Touch yourself." He growled.

"Embry…" She groaned and slid a hand down her body slowly until her fingers met her clit. She moved them in tight circles, pushing her body closer to completion.

"Come on, Leah. You know you want to. Cum for me." He demanded, his voice needy, husky with desire- all for her.

Her wolf almost purred with content. This was her mate. She'd gladly step aside and give him what he wanted. And he wanted her submission and obedience. He wanted her to cum. Leah shuddered, pleasure racing like a wildfire down her spine to pool in her belly. Her gasps and pants were muffled into her comforter as Embry pounded roughly into her. He didn't have to worry about being careful.. He didn't have to hold back like the other wolves did. She was a wolf too. She could handle the power. And she loved it.

All too soon the pool of desire flooded over into a tidal wave of bliss as she found her completion. She screamed again when she felt Embry's lips latch onto her skin, his teeth sinking into her neck. She felt him release into her and groaned when his weight fell onto hers.

They lay there like that for several minutes before Embry rolled them to their sides. He nuzzled into her, kissing his mark. "My perfect mate." He whispered.

They never heard the door open, nor did they hear the quiet gasp. They did, however, hear the front door slam shut followed by the mournful cry of a wolf who had just lost the final thread of a past life. Leah sighed and looked up at Embry. He smiled gently- the smile she secretly adored- and tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"No hiding." She said finally.

He hid his surprise and nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want, no hiding."

"I'm not in love with you yet…"

Embry put a finger to her lips. "I know. I'm not asking you to be."

She batted his hand away gently. "I want to be.."

"Yeah?"

She didn't miss the grin forming on his lips. She mused that she liked seeing him happy. "Help me?"

"Promise." He said pulling her to him. "Now sleep."

She met his lips in a tender kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. "Night."

Embry smiled. "Sweet dreams little mate."

"Sweet dreams, my wolf." She murmured, her eyes already shut.

For the first time in a very long time, her dreams were very sweet indeed.


End file.
